A Lion And A Bastard
by servercrash99
Summary: It's the day of the king's arrival in Winterfell. Jon sees a handsome man. He discovers himself and his desires...


Jon Snow has heard many stories about the fierce and handsome King Robert, but what he saw at the gates was nothing like the King Robert from the stories. It wasn't only Jon who was disappointed. Robb and Theon have listened to those stories with him, and their disappointment was obvious. Then, Queen Cersei came out of the carriage with her children. Robb looked fascinated by the Queen's beauty, but Jon wasn't as fascinated. While the King and the Queen were being welcomed by his father, Jon focused his eyes on a man in golden armour. He didn't know what was so special but he stared until that man took off his helmet. Golden hair was falling on his beautiful face while his smile and jaw were so sharp and perfect, they could cut like a knife. Jon didn't know what to do. He has never seen a person as hot as that guy. He felt something going on in his pants which shocked him. "This is not right", he thought, "Why am I feeling this?". He tried to focus on something else but he couldn't. To distract himself a bit, he turned to Theon; "This is what a king should look like", he said while not being able to take his eyes off of him. "Jaime Lannister you say?", Theon asked. "I agree, this Robert is such an ugly fat-ass, doesn't look like a warrior at all". "Jaime Lannister", Jon whispered to himself. He was luckily able to hide his shock and passion he felt towards the Kingslayer.  
That night, he got drunk and fell asleep early. In the morning, he went to a blacksmith to get a sword present to his sister Arya since he is joining the Nightswatch. He tried not to think about the Kingslayer. He watched as the man sharpened a thin sword when he suddenly heard a voice say "A sword for the wall?". He turned around and froze immediately. It was Jaime Lannister. Jon didn't know what to do, he stared at his amazing face, and at his hot leather shirt covering up his obviously hot body. Jaime mocked him, but Jon barely heard him over his hotness. At the end of conversation, Jaime put his hand on Jon's shoulder which gave him an instant errection. Luckily, Jaime didn't notice it. "Why would he come to me?", he thought; "Why am I feeling attracted towards him?". "This is wrong", he whispered to himself. He has heard something about men fucking both men and women, but he thought those stories were only rumors, since he has never heard or seen something like that in the North. He came back to his chamber, and looked out the window. His thoughts kept returning to Jaime, no matter how hard he tried to ignore them. He heard a knock, and immediately said "come in" without turning around, thinking it's probably Robb. Then he heard a familiar voice: "Here you are Snow". It was Jaime again. "How did he find me", Jon thought as he watched him roam around his chamber. "W-What are you doing here?", asked Jon fearfully. "Well I thought, since you're joining the Nightswatch, we won't see eachother again" said Jaime while walking slowly with a smirk on his face. Jon was as confused and scared as he was turned on. He had no idea what to say or do. "Why would you want to see me at all, you said everything today Kingslayer", said Jon, barely knowing what he was saying. Then Jaime looked him straight in the eyes as Jon's heart started beating faster than it ever did. "I know that look you gave me when I rode through the gates", Jaime smirked, while Jon was shaking. "I know the look you gave me when I talked to you at the blacksmith's, and I know the look you're giving me now", he continued calmly, getting closer to Jon step-by-step as Jon kept walking backwards. Then he stopped, smiled and said: "I just would like to play a little game bastard", then he went to the other side of the chamber and poured very strong wine from Volantis, that Jon took couple of days ago, in the two goblets on the table. Jon had no idea what was going on and was still terrified, however he couldn't refuse the wine Jaime gave him. 2-3 goblets later, Jon was already drunk, yet still couldn't say a word to the Kingslayer who was not drunk at all. "Now", yelled Jaime, "Now let's start our little game, shall we bastard?". Jon was absolutely frozen, "What do you w-want from me s-ser Jaime?" asked Jon while still visibly shaking. Then Jaime approached him, grabbed his chin and said: "You are more beautiful than any of the Starks, and just as handsome.", he started stroking Jon's hair, "I just couldn't let you go to the Wall without having to fuck you at least once.". "S-Ser Jaime... I...I don't know...". Before Jon could finish his sentence, Jaime kissed him so hard and passionately. Jon could feel Jaime's tongue around his, as Jaime's hand kept going lower and lower until it reached Jon's crotch area. "I can't wait to shove my cock inside you bastard", said Jaime before throwing Jon on the bed. Jon felt like he should stop and leave, but he just couldn't resist. Happines and passion were overwhelming. Jaime licked his lips before slowly taking off Jon's leather shirt and pants. "I had no idea you northeners had such stunning cocks", stated Jaime while taking off his clothes and grabbing his goblet. Jon was amazed by Jaime's body once again. He looked at it as Jaime poured his wine onto Jon's body and cock. Soon enough, Kingslayer was on top of him, kissing his lips and then licking the body. He bit Jon's right nipple which made Jon moan. "What is it bastard, was your virgin ass not prepared for something like this?" asked Jaime calmly. Oddly enough, Jon smiled as Jaime continued to lick the wine off of Jon's fit body."Are you ready for this bastard ?". Jon looked at him in confusion while Jaime smiled and suddenly licked the wine at the top of Jon's 7 inch long dick that was hard as rock."Oh Gods, Oh, ser Jaime, I ummm...", Jon kept moaning ardently as the Kingslayer took all of Jon's cock up his throat, back and forth. Jaime kept teasing bastard's manhood until Jon started shouting: "Oh gods ser Jaime, I...I can't hold it anymore...I'm cumming...OHH...".  
Then all of a sudden, Jaime stopped and put his hand over Jon's mouth. "Oh no, not yet bastard", he said. "You're not allowed to cum until I say so, is that understood?". Jon nodded helplessly, he was willing to do everything that Jaime wanted, he fell in love with him and so far, enjoyed his first sex experience even though it was with a man, forgetting that it was "not right". Jaime then took another sip of his wine, then spat all over jon's face and body which Jon absoulutely loved. "All right bastard, time to step up the game a little bit" said Jaime as he put his fingers deeply into Jon's mouth until he choked a little bit. Jon had no idea what he was up to, but he decided to let Jaime have him, "This is wrong.." he kept repeating in his mind. But then his thoughts were interrupted when Jaime suddenly shoved his strong, manly fingers up Jon's ass. "AAGHHHH, ser Jaime, I...AAH, that hurts", Jon moaned, but Kingslayer immediately continued sucking Jon's cock, while fingering him, faster and deeper. Jon felt Jaime's fingers touch his prostate which aroused him, just as much as feeling of his dick being deeply inside Jaime's throat. "All right bastard", Jaime stopped, "your turn now". "M-my turn?" asked Jon as he watched Jaime slowly unlace his leather trousers. Jaime's 9 inch cock sprung forward in Jon's face, which scared the bastard at the moment. "Go on bastard" laughed Jaime devilishly, "You know you want it". "This is not right", Jon thought, "But he is right, I do want it". Jon slowly approached Jaime's considerable length when out of the blue, Jaime grabbed Jon's face and shoved his cock deeply into Jon's throat. "Go on bastard, you can do better", Jaime laughed as Jon almost choked on his manhood, but he started to really enjoy it. He moved his head back and forth until Jaime started fucking his face which completely amazed Jon. Jaime's moans were so irresistible, Jon almost came again. "That would be enough bastard, I need to taste that pretty ass of yours". "Taste it?", Jon thought confusedly. Kingslayer took Jon's legs up and shoved his face between Jon's asscheeks and tucked his wet tongue in bastard's asshole. "Gods, ser Jaime...Ahhhh..." Jon kept moaning, louder and louder before remembering the fact that someone might hear him. "Ahhh you northeners taste amazing, especially bastards", Jaime declared satisfactorily as he kept eating Jon's ass. "What is happening?", thought Jon, "What am I doing?", even though he loved everything Jaime was doing to him. Then, without warning, Jaime tucked his large cock deeply inside Jon's asshole. "AAAAHHHH...SER JAIME..", Jon moaned so loudly, it felt like the entire Winterfell could hear him. "Shhh now bastard, you'll get used to it, I lubed up your ass just enough", Jaime smirked while making Jon's body bounce with every single one of his deep and powerful thrusts. Jon felt all of Kingslayer's 9 inches hitting his prostate. "Gods Snow, you're so tight", yelled Jaime, while causing the pleasure inside Jon to grow more and more, with every thrust. "What is happening?" Jon thought as he couldn't take his eyes off of Jaime's sweaty and muscle-toned body. He loved the feeling of Jaime's big cock stretching his asshole. Then suddenly, Jaime stopped and took his long dick out of Jon. Before Jon knew what was going on, his cock was deep inside Kingslayers throat while his fingers were aggressively penetrating Jon's asshole. "Ohhh, Gods, ser Jaime...I...I can't take it any longer...OH...I'm cumming..." Jon groaned as he felt his cum bust inside Jaime's mouth. He swallowed most of it, but because Jon ejaculated so much, some of it remained in his mouth which he spat on Jon's face. "Your load tastes amazing as well" Jaime said, smiling out of satisfaction, "Now your turn bastard" Before Jon could do anything, Jaime grabbed his head and shoved his big cock inside Jon's mouth, choking him temporarily. Jon absolutely loved the taste and smell of Kingslayer's cock. "Ahhh that's right bastard, keep sucking...Ahhhh..." Then Jon suddenly felt warm, thick Lannister cum all over his mouth. He didn't know what to do, so he swallowed a little bit, but then Jaime interrupted him to passionately kiss his mouth, which allowed Jon to spit some of the cum in Kingslayer's mouth. "Oh no bastard, that's not how the game is played" Jaime smiled, along with Jon. Jaime then spat the remaining cum all over Jon's face before kissing him very passionately. "I am in love with you, ser Jaime" Jon exclaimed, while stroking his golden hair. "I understand that Jon" Said Jaime with a serious face on."Jon? Why did he call me by my name?" Jon thought just before passing out. The wine and the sex made him way too exhausted.

The next morning, he woke up to the sound of knocking. "Come on Jon, it's time to say your farewells." Robb yelled. "Hold on, I'll be there in a moment" Said Jon while looking around his chamber. Jaime was nowhere to be found. He looked at himself in the mirror. White traces of cum were all around his face. "Where is he?" Jon thought. Then he noticed a small letter under his goblet on the table. He opened it and it said: "Farewell Jon Snow, I hope that we'll meet again, and yet I don't think so. Enjoy the black." He sat naked on his bed for quite a while before he felt a tear slide down his cheek.


End file.
